dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Moori
|Race = Namekian |Date of birth= |Date of death= December 18, Age 762 (revived on December 24, Age 762) |Occupation = Village Chief / Grand Elder (since Age 762) |Allegiance = Dragon Clan |FamConnect = Future Moori (alternate timeline counterpart) Guru (father) Tsuno (brother) Nail (brother) Dende (brother) Cargo (brother) }} Moori (ムーリ) is the elder of a Namekian village who becomes the grand elder of New Namek after Grand Elder Guru's death. He is also the brother of Tsuno, Nail, Dende and Cargo. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Namek Saga Moori was born on Namek as a son of Grand Elder Guru. He is very clever and, although Moori is not a warrior, he manages to destroy all of Frieza's scouters with his Finger Beams so that they cannot track any more Namekian villages. This causes Frieza's collection of the Dragon Balls to be seriously delayed. When Frieza orders Dodoria to slay Moori, Moori told Dende and Cargo to run away. Just when Moori attempted to perform a move that would have avenged his slain Namekian brethren, a blast (either Frieza's Death Beam in the manga or Dodoria's Mouth Blast in the anime) was fired straight past Moori, slaying Cargo. Then, Dodoria sadistically carries out Frieza's order by breaking Moori's neck with his bare hands. Frieza Saga Moori is included in the wish to Shenron to bring back those killed by Frieza and his men. After being resurrected, he is teleported to Earth thanks to the wish to Porunga to teleport everyone to Earth except for Goku and Frieza. On Earth, as Elder Tsuno was not brought back by Shenron's wish since he and his village were wiped out by Vegeta who was already no longer under Frieza's commands at the time, Moori is named as the new Grand Elder by Guru before the latter dies for the second time. As the new Grand Elder, Moori says that the Dragon Balls will shine again. The Z Fighters use Porunga's remaining wishes to bring back to life Krillin and Yamcha. During the time between the two restorations of the Namekian Dragon Balls, Moori and his people stay at Capsule Corporation, where Moori learns how to play golf thanks to Dr. Brief. 130 days later, the Z Fighters two of Porunga's wishes to bring back Chiaotzu and Tien Shinhan, and Moori and his people use the third wish to teleport to a new planet similar to Namek. Cell Games Saga Three years later, Moori is seen on New Namek. When Goku is looking for a new Guardian of Earth to replace Kami, Moori suggests Dende. During the Cell Games, Moori and his fellow Namekians sense Cell's power all the way from Earth. ''The Return of Cooler'' field]] Moori also appears in Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, in which he is seen chained up along with his fellow Namekians by Cooler's Cyclopian Guards. When a Namekian warrior breaks free and attacks the robotic guards, Moori pleads for him to stop, but to no comply. Luckily, the Z Fighters arrive and Gohan saves the Namekian warrior and Moori and the Namekians are set free for the time being. Kid Buu Saga Seven years later, Moori appears again when the Namekian Dragon Balls are needed to help Goku, Vegeta, Dende, Kibito Kai and Old Kai resolve the Majin Buu crisis. It's revealed that Moori has powered up Porunga by giving the Namekian Dragon the ability to bring multiple people back to life with one wish. ''Dragon Ball GT'' After the events of the Black Star Dragon Ball and Baby Sagas, Moori asks Porunga to re-construct Earth after it being destroyed by the Black Star Dragon Ball's side-effect. ''Dragon Ball Online'' It has been 216 years since Moori's last appearance, and now he has gotten older and looks remarkably like Guru. Power level The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that Moori has a power level of 5,000. Special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Finger Beam' – Basic energy attack fired from the index finger. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z Arcade'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku'' (ending only) *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' Voice actors *Japanese dub: Kinpei Azusa (Dragon Ball Z), Ryōichi Tanaka (Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Ocean Group dub: Don Brown *FUNimation dub: Mark Britten (Originally), Christopher R. Sabat (Onwards) and Barry Yandell (Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Latin American dub: José Luis Castañeda *Brazilian dub: João Batista (I), Gilberto Barolli (II), César Leitão (III) and Mario Jorge Montini (IV) *'Hungarian dub': Péter Tarján Trivia *Moori's name pun is based on the Japanese word Katatsu'muri''', meaning "snail". The first part of the word is used for Katas' name pun. Gallery See also *Moori (Collectibles) Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Guardians Category:Mayors Category:Nameks Category:Siblings Category:Z Fighters Support